In certain types of drilling operations, such as hydraulic fracturing, conduit strings will sometimes get stuck in the borehole through which the drilling is occurring. When this problem arises, it is necessary for the drilling operator to cut the conduit string as close to where the conduit is stuck as possible in order retract and salvage as much of the conduit as possible. A variety of conduit cutters are known in the prior art to perform this task. One in particular, gas forming thermite pipe cutters, ignite combustible pyrotechnic materials to create a radially directed flow of heated gas used to cut the conduit into two portions. However, the prior art systems use pyrotechnic materials and their associated cutting apparatuses tend to have problems that make the radial flow of heated gas unreliable, unpredictable, weak, and/or not uniform. Moreover, igniting the pyrotechnic materials in the prior art radial conduit cutting apparatuses is also a challenge in itself. What is presented is an improvement to the radial conduit cutting system, which create a more uniform, predictable, precise, and stronger radial flow of heated gas.